1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in office buildings and more particularly to all glass exterior buildings having a novel arrangement of illuminated signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawrence U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,498 discloses a building with a removable front having cut-out portions through which electric lights can be seen providing a fixed sign.
Barns U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,233 discloses an airport hanger or like building with reflective letters or symbols on the roof thereof.
McCarty, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,220 discloses an airplane having illuminated panels on the underside of its wings with electrically illuminated alphanumeric modules for communication, advertising, etc.
Buchert U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,326 discloses a data display panel with alphanumeric illuminated modules.